The present invention relates to the cooking of bacon and other foods, and provides a rack which optimizes the cooking process.
Conventional baking sheets are flat and solid structures which lie parallel to the floor. Such sheets do not allow substantial air flow around the entire food product, and also do not provide for drainage of liquid from the food being cooked. They also do not enable liquid from the food product to drip over the food product. A flat and non-porous structure would allow liquid to drain from the food, but would not allow air to flow around the food product.
Bacon and other relatively thin food products may curl when cooked, and may lift off the cooking surface. Conventional baking sheets and racks also do not address this problem. The parts of the food in contact with the surface tend to overcook, and the parts which have curled away from the surface tend to undercook. The result is uneven cooking.
The present invention solves the above-described problems, by providing a cooking rack which effectively acts as a rotisserie, but which has no moving parts. The cooking rack of the present invention therefore comprises a cost-effective and simple means for cooking bacon and other foods. The cooking rack of the present invention is easy to clean, and provides a means for cooking such that the food is not greasy, but is crisp and consistently and evenly cooked. The rack of the present invention can also be scaled, such as by providing the rack in multiple layers, so that relatively large quantities of food can be cooked at once.